


The Question

by Neonbluefox (tlanon)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M, canon is shredded, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-05
Updated: 2002-05-05
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Neonbluefox
Summary: This was written during my edgy phase when I really liked the idea of Yukito not really being real. This was originally written a as a prize for a friend.





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Card Captor Sakura: The Question

Touya set in his sisters house determined to get an answer to the question that bugged him but he couldn't ask Yukito and be sure he'd get a truthful answer. He got up and paced wondering how long he'd have to wait for the annoying thing to finish his important business as he'd said when he came over and asked to talk to him.

I still can't believe I'm doing this I should just trust what I've believed all along it's not like Yuki would lie to me. I just have to know one way or the other so I can make some decisions about things. I mean if what I fear is true does that mean I leave Yuki can I do that?

Kero had finished his game several minutes ago and was waiting patiently for enough time to have lapsed so he could really annoy Sakura's brother. Once he was sure it had been accomplished he flew in lightly and set down. "So what do you need to ask me?" He said sweetly watching the other man struggle to restrain his temper.

Relax just ask him the question and then you can go. I really wish I could wipe that smug look of his face but I need to ask him this question first.

Touya took a few deep breaths then fixed a level gaze on the small yellow creature. "I have a question about Yukito specifically about his relationship to Yue?" He saw the little creature start and felt a moments satisfaction at the look on his face.

Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Maybe he'll just answer my question and I can leave and not have to deal with him anymore today. Why is he looking at me like that?

Kero set there looking unusually grave. "You really should ask Yue not me." He sounded really upset . "But Yue will never tell you anything so I'll just warn you to leave it alone and don't ask me again you won't like the answers." Kero had crossed his arms and looked away.

What is that supposed to mean that I won't like the answer? I have to ask him now I can't not know. I gave up the ability to see my mother for Yuki I have to know if that was the right thing to do?

"I have to know Kero I may not like you but your the only one I can ask about this and be sure I'll get an accurate answer." He watched the small stuffed animal turn and look at him and then sadly shake his head.

Kero set there for a long time before finally speaking. "Yukito isn't real." He looked up to see Touya had gone white with shock. "Once Yue woke up Yukito should have just faded back into Yue." He turned away not liking seeing that expression on anyone's face. "It makes sense he's made from bits and pieces of Yue after all." He glanced at him. "I don't know why Yue left him around you'd have to ask him that?" He glanced at Touya still sitting there in shock. "I told you not to ask."

Kero watched Touya get up and walk out the door. He quickly headed up stairs to the phone and quickly dialed the number for the house Touya and Yukito shared. He heard the cheerful voice of his brothers false form answer the phone. "Uh Yue your probably going to be mad but Touya was here and he asked about you and uh I told him the truth about Yukito." Kero jerked back from the phone at the angry "what" his brother screeched. He listened and realized the phone had been dropped. "Maybe I should call Sakura."

He's not real everything he ever told me was a lie. I can't believe it I won't believe it Yuki has to be real. Kero was just trying to get to me he's never liked me just like I've never liked him. But I know he wouldn't be the cruel in his arguments with me if so he'd have said so earlier it must be true but I can't believe it.

He noticed he had wondered into a rather wooded section of the park. He heard a rustle of wings and turned to see Yue standing there the wings disappearing. "Is it true is Yuki just a few pieces of you?" He saw Yue flinch and nod. "Why was it some sick game did you enjoy watching me fall for a puppet?"

Yue seemed to recoil. "No at first it was because I didn't love you but knew what it was like to love someone who couldn't love you back so I left Yukito my new mistress was fond of him as well after all." He paused and turned to look away. "Then I fell in love with you and figured if you couldn't love me back you could at least love Yukito so I left him."

"Your a damn selfish coward." Touya said angry. "I though you'd never use me like Kaho Yuki but you turned out to be worse she at least was up front about what she was." He turned his back on Yue. "I never want to see you again." Touya walked off ignoring Yue's plea for him to stop.

Several Days later.

"It's horrible Touya has moved back home and won't even come out of his room anymore." Sakura said complaining to the ever willing to listen to her Tomoyo. "and Yue I have to call him magically to get him to appear at all and he'll even ignore my summons if Touya is in the room." She sighed and slumped back in the chair. "I just wish there was away to get them alone so they could talk they are both miserable."

"You'll just have to give them time Sakura." Tomoyo said in a comforting tone. "I know you want to help them mend things but it may not be possible I mean I'm a bit mad at Yue for not telling us Yukito was just apart of him all along." She saw Sakura look away. "You knew Sakura?"

"I kind of knew during that time Eriol had them trapped in their true forms." Sakura said. "When he cleaned up the kitchen without my asking I realized later it was such a Yukito like thing to do." She paused. "And they need to talk so that's what I'm going to make them do." Tomoyo shook her head she recognized that look in Sakura's eyes there was going to be trouble.

Touya was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling when he heard shouting and struggling. He set up to see Yue shoved into his room by Keroberus and the Windy Card. Sakura Popped around holding another card. "Shield Card don't let them out till they talk." With that an energy filed covered the doors and windows. "Now Talk you two your both miserable." With that Sakura and Kero left as the Windy card returned to the deck.

"Get out." Touya said sitting up on his bed. He was surprised when Yue made no move just stared at him. "I said get out do whatever you do and get out of here."

"I can't the Shield Card is related to Sakura's feelings on the matter and she feels very strongly that we need to talk I can't break it." He paused. "So we can talk or just sit here till Sakura tires and has to end the spell." Yue watched Touya stalk to the door and begin to beat on the field demanding Sakura let them out. He noticed that Touya hadn't shaved in a while as he had dark stubble covering his face and was wearing the same clothes he had been in when he told him he never wanted to see him again. He knew his false form looked just as bad if not worse having lost weight in the fact that Yue hadn't felt compelled to eat anything in his human form.

Touya gave up and slumped against the wall. "Why are you hear anyway I though you had better sense than to come here." He was practically snarling while he said it but Yue just stood there against one wall. "Sakura forced you didn't she that's what the other two were for to make sure you came."

Sakura who was listening outside the door frowned. "They aren't talking." She frowned she had thought for sure it would work. "Kero is there anyway I can use the cards to make them see how the other is feeling?" She saw him shaking his head. "Come on Kero there has to be a way."

"Sakura in matters of the heart you shouldn't meddle with magic." Kero said calmly. "I mean would you want someone meddling in your relationship." He saw Sakura look away. "I mean I wish they were back together too I mean I've never seen Yue so sad not even when Clow died."

With that Sakura went and lowered the shield card. "I'm sorry for meddling but I just want the two of you to talk." But she noticed Yue had slipped out silently while Touya was glaring at her angrily. "Touya I know your angry at him but you and Yue have a strong bond I'm sure it's damaged but I know you can repair it if your willing to try."

"He lied to me Sakura he's been hiding the truth from me forever I don't think I can forgive him for that." Touya said watching her face fall. "I mean could you forgive Syaoran if he did that to you?"

"That's different." She said defensively seeing the smug look on his face. "I have never given Syaoran a reason to believe he had to hide himself from me." She watched her brother take on a startled look. "You made it clear that Yukito was the one you loved you only gave your power to Yue for him." She paused. "I'm not saying that makes what he did right but it does make it understandable." She turned and left upset.

Touya watched her go and turned around again to see Kero sitting there. "What do you want?" He said rather bitterly. "Going to take Yue's side as well?" He stalked over to the bed and set down.

"Sakura isn't taking sides you idiot." Kero said darkly. "She just doesn't like to see the two of you hurting." He paused. "I just came to tell you why Yue did it Sakura is close it's not fear of rejection by you though." He saw Touya sit up. "Yue tried everything to please Clow so he would love him and he never could" he took a deep breath. "Then he fell in love with you so he did the same thing only it seemed to work so regardless of how he felt about it he did it." With that Kero turned and left the room.

Touya laid there for a while but couldn't get what Sakura and Kero had said out of his head. Getting up and grabbing his jacket he decided maybe she was right and he needed to talk this out with Yue.

He arrived at the house he had shared with Yukito and was surprized to see the door unlocked he walked in and saw Yukito staring off into space. "Yue." He said watching Yukito jump and turned to face him. He saw a brief flash of the old Yukito in the other man who had to look as bad if not worse than he did's face. Then it was gone taking on the expression he saw normally on Yue's face if there had ever been any doubt left that would have gotten rid of it. "Change into your real form we need to talk."

Yukito nodded as the wings erupted and folds around him when they opened Yue stood there staring at him almost impassively. Touya noted except his eyes which seemed even more sad and somber than normal.

"Do you love me?" Touya asked he had intended to ask why to demand an explanation. and he was mildly surprised when that was the question that escaped his lips. But it is the one that matters. He realized somberly.

"Yes." Yue said calmly then before Touya could speak he said more. "You and my new mistress are the first people I chose to lover her as a friend you as more." Yue said. "Clow created me and I loved him because of that Kero I love as my brother and fellow creation of Clow."

Touya looked down then made a decision. "No more lies." He said looking up. "I'm willing to try again but first you have to tell me everything." Yue nodded and began to till Touya everything.

The End..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
